Le Loup
by namedluce
Summary: (Pumping Blood English version) Caroline Forbes is a future FBI agent. Talented, she often has to handle important murder cases and has to work with dangerous criminals. She analyzes these murderesses to understand them better. But she did not expect to have to face Le Loup.


**Hi, this is my first English fanfiction, it is a translation of a fanfiction I wrote. I hope you will like it, and please be indulgent because English is not my native language, so if I make mistakes, please tell me, so I can correct them. I am doing that to imrove my English after all!**

**Reviews reviews please :)**

**Follow me on tumblr: pornofklaroline**

* * *

« **Uptown Mental Health Center** »

Caroline Forbes entered the big, massive grey building, it was a cold, and austere building. No one wants to enter this kind of building.

The gates behind her closed slowly, making her shiver. Yet, she was used to go to this kind of place, mental hospital. But this case was different, it was more _frightening_.

The guards in uniform in front of the huge door didn't even look at her, they were focused on the patients. Some of them were allowed to walk outside today, but they were accompanied by men and women in white blouse.

Caroline entered, crossed the main entrance, without looking back to avoid the glances which fixed the unknown woman. Unusual things disturbed most of the patients here. And she was unknown in this place.

She walked toward a counter of reception where a woman was seated, looking at her files, she raised her head to stare the young blond woman.

"Hi, I am Caroline Forbes, and I am here for…"

"Yeah, I know, you are here for _Le Loup._"

She got up and made a sign to follow her.

Caroline was behind the old woman, following her in a long corridor, empty, there was a lot of doors, with numbers. The light of the day was soft, but didn't make this place more joyful, on the contrary, the ambiance was heavy, colder, when she was following the woman at the end of the lane.

In front of her, there was a huge reinforced door, protected by two guards who were looking at Caroline, with a stoical face.

"Here we are, you are going to pass by several security checks, and you will be able to meet the beast" she said with a small laughter and turning heels to return where she came from.

Caroline didn't say a word, she looked at her a last time before facing the huge door.

One guard looked at her and asked her ID.

"Mystic Falls? It's quit a long trip"

"You know, work, you don't really have a choice sometimes" she answered him with a big smile to hide her strong emotions.

He checked her card, several times, and checked Caroline's face, the photography was look-a-like, but on her ID, she seemed to be happier than now, but anyone would feel uncomfortable in this kind of place. He grabbed a list, flipped a few pages to look for her name, Forbes. Here it was, _Caroline Forbes, FBI agent_.

"FBI, impressive. Can I check your agent card miss Forbes?"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

She searched again in her bag to find the precious foldable FBI card. She gave it to him, she wanted to do like in movies, but heroes wasn't as scared as she was now.

The man agreed before pressing on a button against the wall. A short noise of alarm was heard, and the reinforced door opened slowly, letting perceive another corridor behind it.

"You will have to see my colleagues to proceed to an excavation, we don't want that somebody returns weapons, or other, you know, people here are crazy …"

Caroline agreed with a smile, she hesitated to enter, but she took a deep breath, and with all her courage she walked ahead. The noise of alarm ringed again and another sound made her jump. The reinforced door was now closed. She couldn't go back.

A woman in a suit came next to her. She was short and strong, and she chewed her chewing gum in an ostentatious way, she looked from head to toe at the young lady.

"Follow me, miss"

They entered in a small room, with only a table.

"Your bag"

Caroline didn't say a thing, she was normally used to this kind of control, to this kind of case, but here, she couldn't help herself, she was scared.

The woman in a uniform caught a torch and checked Caroline's purse. After few seconds, she turned off the torch and got closer to the young FBI agent.

"Raise your arms"

Caroline nodded, and complied. The other woman grabbed a device to detect every metallic object and checked over Caroline's body. Nothing.

"It's all good, here is the file. I am going to show you his cell"

She escorted her towards the exit and brought her at the end of the lane. There was again a reinforced door, with still guards on each side, who seemed almost the same that those that she met before.

The woman who accompanied Caroline made a sign to one of the guards who pressed another button. Always the same noise of alarm. The door opened again.

This corridor was even more terrible than those before, there were guards near every door. Several cameras were fixed to the ceiling. There was no window.

"Here we are, miss, it is the last door, the number 507."

"Thank you" answered the girl.

"Ah and don't look at them in eyes eh"

The woman in uniform left laughing, she had felt that this _little FBI agent_ was uncomfortable here.

Caroline walked ahead, looking at every guard, who didn't even looked at her. The corridor was not so long but it seemed to be the longest walk of her life. She wasn't feeling well. She had already been confronted with this kind of situation, but never as important.

She worked for 2 years as a FBI intern, but she worked on dangerous cases. She was a respected woman, she worked hard to be able to make her mother proud, who was the sheriff of Mystic Falls but who had always dreamed to integrate the FBI, unsuccessfully. Until the day, her daughter was accepted, she was so proud of her daughter. Caroline was a future profiler. She had a diploma of psychology at the university, she always liked knowing the others, and after that, she studied criminology to please her mother, and she had eventually been spotted by the FBI, which took her as a trainee. It was one of the youngest recruits but also one of the most promising. She knew people, she knew how to read them. Even if could not keep herself from seeing the good in them. But this could also be a quality, because the typical serial killer is not necessarily the most devilish person of the world, on the contrary, we find most of the time that the culprit is a very normal person, an ideal neighbor, and when we learn what he did, we say that "he was so nice". Yes, it was this kind of person that Caroline analyzed every day, she had to determine the psychological profile of a criminal, and she started by searching what could be good about him or her, what allowed to understand them better.

But this case was different. She had read and reread the file, and nothing seemed to be good about him, he was a ruthless murderer, he was _Le Loup_. He was different from the other serial killer. He killed, according to the police, 30 victims in 6 months, and with the same all chirurgical method, by separating the body in 3 parts, the head, the chest, and the legs, and he hid each parts in the victim's house.

He's been on the wanted list for several years, and few weeks ago, his arrest was the main information, on TV, newspapers, Internet, his face was everywhere. _Le Loup finally in a cage_.

She didn't know that she was already in front of the door 507. The man standing next to it still didn't look at her. She was looking at the files she was holding tightly, it was thick and heavy, with a name on it, in thick black letters _Le Loup / Niklaus Mikaelson_.


End file.
